


First Pim Pam

by luisitaseyes



Category: Amar es para siempre (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 20:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18630988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luisitaseyes/pseuds/luisitaseyes
Summary: All my fics are sex, because the show provides everything else pretty darn well. It's an afternoon show, so adding the sexy stuff that they can't.





	First Pim Pam

**Author's Note:**

> All my fics are sex, because the show provides everything else pretty darn well. It's an afternoon show, so adding the sexy stuff that they can't.

Amelia felt the kiss with Luisita get intense right away. Luisi pushed towards her to have their bodies as close as possible and Amelia herself pushed back, and in their efforts to connect Luisi found herself falling back and pulling Amelia on top of her. They kissed in ways that they hadn't yet, sucking lips and darting tongues. Both Amelia and Luisi finally got to experience what it was like to get lost in kissing the other. Allowing their hands to travel up and down sides, arms, bellies, and thighs. Seemingly all on their own, their legs interlocked, things pressing up against sexes. Amelia could feel her desire build and the need to satisfy it.

"We need to stop, " Amelia said breathlessly. But before she could say anything more Luisi was pulling her back into a kiss saying, "Please don't stop.

Hearing the desire in Louisa's voice and feeling it in how her body responded to Amelia's touch, made Amelia's desire build even more. She ground her thigh into Luisi and grasped at her buttocks. The insanity of desire clouding her mind more and more finally pushed her to stop again. This time pulling further away so Luisi could see she was serious.

"Darling, if we don't stop now I won't be able to stop at all," Amelia said with concern in her eyes.

Luisi sat up on her elbows, breathing heavily, pouting a little and said,"Why do we have to stop?"

"I want to be sure that you're ready," Amelia said with a small frown.

Luisi paused, sat up more and reached for Amelia's buttons and began to undo them, while looking in her eyes and saying quietly but with determination, "I'm ready."

As she watched Luisa undoing her buttons, Amelia noticed her hands were trembling and took them in her own, "Luisita, darling, you're shaking..."

Luisi, looking a little shy, still held her gaze and said slowly "I might be nervous but... I want you." And with that, Luisa kissed her passionately.

That declaration was enough for Amelia. It was like a shock sent through her system. She admitted to herself that she was a little worried that even though Luisi loves her, maybe she wouldn't desire her. Hearing these words was like an anchor pulling her underwater into a sea of lustful need.

Luisi finished unbottoning her dress and pulled the sleeves off her shoulders. Amelia decided to meet Luisita's nervousness with choosing to expose her naked body first. Holding their gaze, she reached back, undid her bra, and pulled it off her arms.

Luisita's gaze dropped, and took in the sight of Amelia's breasts. The nipples a pinkish brown, the curve full and heavy. Amelia thought this moment would be awkward but having Luisita's eyes on her filled her with a sense of joy. Finally after all this time she could fully show herself to the woman she loved.

Luisi, for her part, was captivated. She had no idea how the sight of another person naked could strike her to the core of her being. Involuntarily her hands began to reach up to touch Amelia's naked breasts, but she stopped, suddenly shy and unsure. Amelia saw this gesture, and watched Luisita's hands fall back down to her sides. Amelia tucked her finger under Luisita's chin and brought her gaze back to her own. She kissed her so softly and reassuringly, and then took Luisita's hands in her own and placed them on her chest.

Luisi bit her bottom lip, as she took in the feel of Amelia's breasts, the weight, the softness, the curves, and then the nipples. Her thumbs rolled over the hardening nubs and Amelia threw her head back and gasped. And with this display, the veil of shyness and insecurity was lifted. Luisi suddenly knew what to do - make Amelia make that sound, over and over, as many times as possible. Her hands became more confident, massaging and circling. Her kissing became more passionate and deep. She let her hands travel to Amelia's back, stroking down the beautiful curve of her spine, while she released Amelia's lips and put her mouths attention on Amelia's nipples. She was granted with an even louder gasp. Amelia's hands grasped at Luisita's head, needing something to hold onto, while the pathway of electrical pleasure did figure eights from her sex to her breasts.

Amelia grabbed at Luisita's zipper and pulled it down, forcing the dress off her shoulders. She grasped at Luisita's bra clasp but didn't undo it, seeking Luisita's face, and saying, "is this ok?"

Luisi barely stopped kissing and licking Amelia's torso before saying breathily, "yes, please take it off!"

Amelia did so without hesitation, before pushing Luisa back onto the couch. It was her turn to explore Luisita's soft, pale skin along her neck and down her chest, finally taking in the sight of bare breasts before her. Certainly she had seen other naked women before but this was Luisa, her Luisa, her love. And so there had never been breasts more perfect or more beautiful.

Sucking and licking her nipples was exquisite, and her head began to spin. Amelia has thought their first time would be slower but she had no idea how much her desire had been pushed down inside her. It was like a pressure cooker. This time, without even remembering to ask, she put her hand between Luisi's legs, under her skirt and over her wet underwear. Luisa gasped a high pitch whine. Amelia began to work her fingers over Luisita's lips and clit. Luisi has never felt anything like this in her entire life. She couldn't even comprehend what was happening. The affect of Amelia's mouth on her breasts, and her hand between her legs. She could hardly take in the experience. She had to focus her attention outward or she might fly away. "Oh god, Amelia!" She cried. She pulled Amelia's face up to her and kissed her deeply, whimpering into her mouth. Amelia's fingers moved underneath the fabric of her underwear onto her bare sex and Luisita bit Amelia's lip barely able to take the sensation.

Luisi fumbled under Amelia's skirt bunch up around her waist. She didn't even have the self consciousness to hesitate, her mind was so consumed with the lust taking over her body, she pushed her hand under Amelia's underwear. Amelia cried out. Luisis fingers simply followed the desire in her body, it gave her an external focus to the internal chaos of need.

It began to feel as if their hands and bodies were one. What one did to the other, they felt on their own sex. Luisita's previous chaotic feeling of pleasure became a clear path towards climax. Before she had a chance to realize what was happening, her body was already tensing to a crest and then crashing down the other side, her muscles involuntarily pulsing and jerking.

When Amelia realized what was happening she drove her pelvis into Luisita's hands, and willed her climax to come so that she could fall from it alongside her lover.

They lay there for a long time, faces buried in each other's hair. Breath coming heavily and then slowing gradually. Eventually, when their bodies and mind calmed enough they finally looked into each other's eyes, smiling and then soon followed by a laugh. They hugged each other tightly as their joy overtook them into a fit of giggles.

Finally composing herself, Amelia said between chuckles, "We better get dressed before anyone comes in here." Luisa nodded while she continued to giggle. Amelia stood up and pulled Luisi to standing and they helped each other put their bras and dresses back on. While buttoning up Amelia's dress Luisi couldn't help herself, grabbed Amelia and kissed her saying "Pretty."


End file.
